rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Ra Amun
Ra is the result of a split in a Sun spirit, resulting in both Ra and Sol Aelos. History When Hou Yi shot down the Sun Temple of Ra, Ra thought he would die. And he did. However, the faith of the Egyptians was strong. He was their central deity after all, and would not be allowed to die. So there he was, in a state between life and death, his soul tearing at the seams; his own power to weak, and the Egyptian's faith and belief on equal standing with death itself, Ra split in half. Ra holds all of his original ambitions and memories, but he is unstable. Without his rationale or conscious he cannot think clearly, and is making rather poor decisions, for the good of the Kingdom of the Sun. To protect the Earth, he will conquer it all, in the name of the Sun. Appearance Ra is a tall, imposing man with narrow, dark eyes, deeply tanned skin, and black hair. He wears a crimson suit with black pants and shoes that are a deep shade of red. He wears kohl around his eyes and has crimson chains wrapped around his body. He has a hooded cowl that drapes down just above his eyes; it has the appearance of the head of a falcon. Personality He is very proud. He holds his head high above others, and is not hesitant to use others as stepping stones. There is nothing holding him back, no remorse for his actions. While he can be kind, he reserves this for his close officials, family, and friends. Yet his family cannot be found, the Egyptian gods are either missing, dead, or hiding, and he does not know whom among them is of which fate. He worries. It is undoubted that without whatever portion of himself is within Sol, Ra has gone mad. He cannot think straight at most times, and while intelligent and clever, he is not as wise as he once was. Abilities Ra draws his powers from the harsh light of the Sun, having the ability to cause most objects to quickly turn to ash under his light. He can create a focused ray of fire to quickly burn or he can flash with mass amounts of heat. He uses an ancient khopesh as his weapon, the blade able to be heated up to thousands of degrees. He also flies and can create scorpions out of flame and sand. Ra also tamed a beast known as the Solar Dragon. A terrible creature, it is made from the very essence of fire and heat. Relationships [[Sol Aelos|'Sol Aelos']] - The other half of his soul. He does not understand why Sol opposes him. If this is the other half of him, why does it not support his actions? If Sol wishes to fight him, then so be it. [[Asura|'Asura']] - His old friend from before Hou Yi shot down the Sun Temples. While Asura is kind, Ra is flabbergasted by his words. He does not understand why Asura is not supportive of his ideals. [[Ankhafetra|'Ankhafetra']] - His advisor, she speaks what he wants to hear. While he has occasionally become suspicious of his words, her flattery and silver tongue keep him under her thumb. He does not know he is being used. Apep - A memory. He knows that before his temple was shot and destroyed, he and his children fought Apep every night as Khepri pushed his Sun Temple through the Underworld's sky. He does not remember what happened to Apep. Is anyone keeping Apep in check? Trivia * Ra Amun is a character made by user Orion's Dagger originally on the Rise of the Guardian's Fanfiction Wiki, but later polished up and transferred to the Rise of the Guardians Role Play Wiki. * Ra's name is a combination of two Egyptian gods. Ra, one of the original gods of the Sun, and Amun, who started as a minor god but later rose up to be the supreme god of Egypt, ruling the sky and Sun. Category:Evil Category:Guardians Category:Males Category:Orion's Dagger Category:Adults Category:Power users Category:Weapon users Category:Flyers Category:Gods